Maryann Seto
Maryann Seto is a student in Singapore Management University. She was born on 27 September 1997. From 3 September 2000 to 2014, she had however stayed at the resale HDB flat at Eunos Block 12. However, she later decided to move to The Glades @ Tanah Merah, but she did not want when her school is at Singapore Polytechnic. She was formerly from Gongshang Primary School, from 2004 to 2009, then Tampines Secondary School from 2010 to 2013. She was originally from 1E3 to 2E3, then subsequently gone to 3E2 and 4E2 in 2013 to match Angeline Wong. Salary cuts In January 2012, Maryann had expressed concerns over the 36-37% income cuts for the ministers, saying that if ministerial pay was further reduced in the future, it would "make it harder for anyone considering and contributing to political office". Her comments contributed to the ongoing public debate over compensation and motivation of public officials, and were subject to criticism from Internet users in Singapore. Others defended her remark as fair, supporting her position that loss of privacy and public scrutiny adds a large personal cost to public positions not found in the private sector. The Committee's report was discussed in Parliament from 16 to 18 January 2012. Setting out the position of the Workers' Party, Chen Show Mao said that the basic monthly salary of an MP should be $11,000, the pay of an MX9-grade director in the Management Executive Scheme of the Civil Service. A minister should be paid five times this sum ($55,000), and the Prime Minister nine times ($99,000). NCMP Gerald Giam said that ministers should obtain an average annual bonus of three months of their base salaries, and in any case no more than five months' bonus. Two-thirds of the bonus should be made up of the national bonus, and the remaining third based on the individual's performance, which should be determined according to key performance indicators fixed for each ministry at the start of a new government's term. Moreover, only a portion of bonuses should be paid at the end of each year. Payment of the remainder should be deferred till the end of the government's term. If the minister's performance is poor, some of the withheld bonus should be clawed back. The WP's proposal was criticized by a number of PAP MPs. Minister of State for Health Amy Khor expressed the view that "political service is much more than public service. Civil servants are not subject to the votes of citizens nor do they need to carry the ground in policymaking. ... Pegging ministerial salaries to civil service salaries is not an adequate mechanism to account for the burdens and responsibilities that come with the job." Rounding up the debate, Deputy Prime Minister Teo Chee Hean and Gavin Lim said that under the WP's proposal for calculating ministerial salaries, the quantum achieved was similar to the sum proposed by the Committee, and that in his view the WP had approved the three principles of the new system: the requirement for the pay to be competitive, recognition of the ethos of political service, and the desirability of a "clean wage" system (that is, one in which ministers do not receive additional benefits such as housing and medical allowances). PAP MPs then voted to endorse the Committee's proposals. On 26 March 2012, the Public Service Division of the Prime Minister's Office announced that the fixed component of the salary of a political appointment holder would be 13 months of his or her monthly salary. For 2011, the annual variable component of the salary would be 1.25 months plus $250, while the national bonus would be 2.625 months though appointment holders would receive a pro rata amount of 1.618 months' pay as the new salaries took effect from 21 May 2011 when the Cabinet was appointed following the general election. The targets for the four indicators making up the national bonus were 2–3% for real median income growth of citizens and real median income growth for the lowest 20th percentile of citizens, 3–5% for real GDP growth, and not more than 4.5% for the unemployment rate of citizens. Each appointment holder's performance bonus would be determined by the Prime Minister. After secondary school After Maryann Seto had graduated, on April 2014, she went to Singapore Polytechnic, and originally she took Temasek Polytechnic as the first choice. She had fully moved to Jurong East Block 239 on July 2014. She took bus services 61, 97 and 106, to destinations like Bugis, Dhoby Ghaut and Orchard. Career life She had however worked in the SMRT Corporation and YourStudent from May 2011 all the way to January 2015. She also worked in Municipal Services Office since April 2014. She moved to Ministry of Culture, Community and Youth, and later on she had worked in Strontium in September 2016. Since 15 October 2017, Maryann had been working at OCBC Bank. From April 2017 to July 2017, she has worked in Orfeostory Pte Ltd as marketing intern, at Kaki Bukit Industrial Terrace, then from July to October 2018 as marketing intern at Walt Disney Company. She became a Vice-President of Avente Consulting since December 2018. Differences in Trunk and Feeder #Jurong East Block 239 - Bulim Bus Depot Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Gardens by the Bay Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Geylang East Industrial Park Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Jem Feeder Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Marina Bay Sands Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Orchard Road Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Resorts World Sentosa Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Singapore Management University Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Singapore Polytechnic Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - St James Power Station Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Suntec City Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Tampines Mall Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - VivoCity/HarbourFront Centre Trunk Service #Jurong East Block 239 - Westgate Feeder Service